Part II: Ace of Spades
by xxxkia
Summary: RE-UPLOAD! - Sequel to Part I: Knight of Diamonds - Someone should have told James' kidnapper that no one should try to mess with James Diamond. Ever. - Kames/Cargan


**Yes, this is a re-upload and I'm sorry but it got deleted because of some rating problem... I dunno... I just know that all the Favs and Reviews and Alerts are gone, so I'm really sorry! I changed nothing, it's still the same story.**

**And because I'm already on it - check out the third part of this AU. It's called **_Part III: Dead Man's Hand._

* * *

**Alright, here it is - the sequel to **_Knight of Diamonds_**. So yeah, you should have read the first part because otherwise you wouldn't understand the relation between the characters. So check out **_Part I: Knight of Diamonds_** first. It is really important.**

**Well, so that you know. This is rated M for sex, violence, bad words and a lot of other things! The main pairing is this time Cargan but there is still Kames in here. No worries :D**

**So, I don't own the guys or whatever. The plot and the OOC-ness is all mine and yeah... who cares?**

**I hope you all are so excited than I am for this sequel. I love to write in this world and James is just so awesome in here!**

**As for the title: The Ace of Spades is a playing card again and the highest card in a card deck. It was called to be the death card and yeah... the idea came up while I wrote Knight of Diamonds, which is a playing card as well.**

**I also used some poker terms and just wanted to explain them quick:**

**Blind - That's the money, which one person have to place before the game even started.**  
**Raise - That's when you raise the money. If the player before you placed like 10$ than you can go with the ****10$ **or raise to 20$.  
**All in - That's when you think that your hand (the cards you're holding) will win and you place all the money, which you have.**

**Yeah... just wanted that explained, so you know what James knows ; )**

**Thanks to **_amrice101_** by the way for betaing it! She took care of my bad writing!**

******So, you can see that this is Part II so there maybe will be a Part III as well. I don't want it to be a whole story, just parts of it, so yeah... do you want a Part III?**

******You also can send me suggestion what you want to read or give me a situation, which they have to deal with!**

******I hope you all like this and I would love to hear from you!**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part II: Ace of Spades**

The smoke of the cigarette didn't burn anymore. His throat and lungs were used to it. The blond sighed, finishing it off to drop it in the grass and put it out with his black leather boot. His bangs were falling in front of his eyes, but he still watched them like always. Leaning against an old tree, arms crossed in front of his chest, his piercing green eyes were following them through the golden strands of his hair. They arrived at the school in the black Mustang.

He didn't spot the driver through the dark tinted windows, but when the Latino got out of the car, his lips curled to a smile. He saw how Carlos talked excitingly to the driver before he shut the door and walked to the school building.

The blond watched how the car still remained in front of the school, even when Carlos was already in the building. You could hear the bell ring from outside and that's when the Mustang's engine came back to life and sped away.

The blond smiled, when he realized that he caught the eyes of some of the students who were still outside and staring at him. He slowly pulled out another cigarette from his pack, placing it between his lips. He bowed his head slightly, to light up the cigarette. He put the lighter back in this leather jacket before he took a deep hit. He held the cigarette between two fingers and blew the smoke into the cold morning air.

Now he just had to wait for the lunch break.

* * *

"Carlos! That creep over there is still watching you!" Jo Taylor tugged at the Latino's sleeve eagerly. The school's lunch area was open to the street and there was a little park on the opposite side, where the students were allowed to eat as well. Carlos and his friends were on the way to their usual spot, but the boy looked up at Jo's words and followed her gaze.

On the other side of the street Carlos spotted a dark clothed man, who was leaning against a tree, watching him obviously. He was clad in dark skinny jeans and a dark shirt with a black leather jacket. He also wore black boots. His blond – actually you could call them golden – locks were shining in the sunlight, destroying the dangerous look a little. Carlos saw that he was currently smoking and was guessing that the black motorcycle, which parked on the street, belonged to him.

"Who's that?" The Latino looked at the cheerleader puzzled and her eyes widen in recognition.

"Oh my God, that's Kendall Knight!" She whispered and squeezed Carlos' arm a little harder. The Latino squirmed, feeling uncomfortable that the girl pressed herself so closely to him. He doesn't want to touch her like that.

"I'm gonna talk to him!"

"What? Are you insane?"

"Well, I'm obviously the reason why he's here! Soo… let go of me, Jo!" Carlos freed himself successfully and ignored Jo's whispers when he strolled over to the blond. He saw the other students were staring at the man and at him for walking towards him. The teachers gave this Kendall disapproving looks but they didn't talk to him. The police car, which drove by didn't stop to tell him that he needed to put the motorcycle away. No one dared to talk to him.

Carlos saw that the blond was smirking when he approached him finally.

"That little girlfriend of yours is on the edge of fainting right now!"

The Latino frowned at the blonde's words. "She isn't my girlfriend. Just a friend!"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"I'm wondering what Logan would say if he'd know that you have a little side-fuck here at school!"

Carlos remained silent before he coughed and stared directly into the green eyes, furiously. "And I'm wondering what James would say if he'd know that you stalking underage teenagers!"

The blond narrowed his eyes before he nodded appreciated. "I like you. How come we never met?"

"Dunno, maybe because you were busy fucking my friend!"

"Haha… yeah… maybe that's the reason! I'm Kendall by the way!"

Carlos stared at the blond and didn't bother to give him an answer. Kendall was maybe James' sorta boyfriend but that doesn't mean he had to like him. And anyway, this was Logan's enemy, so it was already clear on whose side he was on.

Sure it was weird that they had never met, but it wasn't liked they could go on a double date or so. Not if they wanted to avoid the two being dead in the end. When Kendall visited James then Carlos was with Logan or the other way around. He never met Kendall before and it wasn't like he would care.

So the Latino just raised an eyebrow at the other male, gaining a frown. "You're a little piece of shit, aren't you?"

"_¡Que te den por culo!_" Carlos hissed at the blond before he turned around and stomped away.

Fucker.

He walked over to his friends, who were already sitting on their usual bench and eating their lunch. They gave him interesting looks but neither of them asked him what happened over there.

It lasted about 6 minutes, before Jo couldn't hold it back anymore. "Hell Carlos, what did _Kendall Knight _want from you?"

"Nothing!" Carlos answered, biting into his burrito, which James made for him this morning.

"Oh god… he's coming over here!"

The Latino continued eating, not caring to turn around. When he felt Kendall stand behind him, he still didn't bother to give him his attention.

"Listen up, kid! Don't speak to me like that ever again!"

"Well… as you can see… I don't give a fuck!"

"You'll definitely regret this…,"

"I don't think so! May be you will regret this!"

"Haha… what makes you believe _that_?"

"Him."

"Wh…_ohw_!"

"**Knight**!"

Carlos grinned when he saw an angry James rush over to them. Kendall took a step back before he turned around to face the brunette.

"Ja…,"

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Seriously Kendall, that's not funny."

"Jam…,"

"You can't do this. Not here. Not in _public_!"

"James…,"

"Don't_ James_ me! I told you to let it go and now you came here to harass Carlos about it!"

"I didn't harass him!"

"Yes, he did!" Carlos threw in before taking a bite from his burrito. Kendall stared down at the Latino with an unbelieving look. That little pain-in-the-ass.

"Really. Oh my god, Kendall! For the last time, I didn't fuck somebody else!"

Some of the students, who were watching the two fighting men interested, stiffened. Carlos rolled his eyes; his back was still turned to the couple while finishing his lunch. Seriously, they had to discuss that in front of him, in front of his friends, in front of all the other people? Hell, even the teachers eavesdropped.

"Yeah… but I still can go and ask Carlos if you lied to me!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I ca…,"

"_ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS?"_

Carlos jumped at the new, third voice and now he turned around to see his boyfriend standing between James and Kendall and yelling at them. Well, he yelled mostly at Kendall, but still. Carlos eyes widen when he met Logan's chocolate ones for a second. He gave him a sad smile before he grabbed the two other men and pulled them away from the people.

Carlos stared at them, a little sad that Logan acted differently than he was used to but it was for the best. And that's why James and Kendall were now getting hell from him, for talking in public about their relationships. If someone found out that they were together, James would be a target for the other gangs.

And Logan, who always observed Carlos, wouldn't give a fuck about them, but they involved Carlos and that's when Logan stepped in. He wouldn't allow anyone to imagine a connection between him and Logan or him and Kendall. Logan tried his best to protect him. And James too, but since James hung around Kendall's place a lot it became more difficult for the black-haired man to do that.

Carlos sighed. Their lives are seriously fucked up.

"Fuck, James, that little smart-ass comes right after you, I swear, he totally took over your bitchiness."

"Ohw, I taught him pretty well. Thank you very much, asshole!"

"Would you two motherfuckers just shut the hell up?" Logan was obviously pissed while he hissed at them, looking around to see that some of Kendall's people appeared out of nowhere. He now located his own people and was hoping they made sure that no one else was around.

"What are you even doing here, Mitchell?" Kendall hissed back while rolling his eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here, Knight?"

"He was harassing Carlos!" James said suddenly and the two gang leaders were looking at him, both of them looking really pissed.

"_What_?" The smart one spat out, taking a step closer to the blond.

"I didn't. I just introduced myself to him, that's all." Kendall raised his hands, making James raise a perfect eyebrow in return. The brunette crossed his arms over his chest, checking the blond out.

"Well… whatever. Stay the hell away from Carlos or I'll make sure that you won't be able to leave your fucking house again, alright?" Logan said before he turned and stormed away to the black Mustang, which was parked next to Kendall's motorcycle.

"Wow… he's seriously spying on the little Mexican? How pathetic."

James just looked at the blond before he shook his head. His glance wandered to Carlos, who still had turned his back to them, eating his lunch sternly. He saw that the Latino had lowered his head and it took him a lot not to turn around and look at the ever fighting men. The brunette sighed before he turned back to Kendall, who examined the pretty brunette exactly.

"Just leave Carlos alone, Kendall." James looked into the confused green eyes pleadingly. "Please."

James was walking away before Kendall could answer, leaving the blond behind. Now Kendall was wondering for the first time, how James even got here. The brunette didn't have a car. And why should he even walk to the high school in first place? School wouldn't end for two hours and James was there to yell at him pretty fast.

Looks like his pretty lover has a few secrets of his own.

* * *

James groaned when he stopped walking down the street, which led away from the high school, and looked behind him. He was so close and now Kendall had to come and destroy his little plan, which was perfect by the way.

He knew that Logan would be around the high school and he knew that _they_ would be there too and that's all James needed to keep the trap up. His plan was genius and only the blond could destroy it.

But when the brunette kept walking he saw the shadow, which was following him and an evil smile crept on his lips.

_Well, the blind is placed. Let the game begin._

* * *

"Boss, there's a crying boy outside the house and he keeps asking to see you."

Logan never heard Dak sound so desperate as he looked up from his book to raise an eyebrow at his gang member. The black-haired one was lying on his couch and tried to calm himself down a little.

"What?"

"Yeah… he said his name is Car…" Dak was scratching his head when Logan jumped up before he could end his sentence and was storming out of the house. The brunette stared after his leader but followed him eventually.

Logan tore the front door open and when he saw Carlos standing on the other side of the iron gate, hands desperately holding on the iron bars, him screaming at the man ( who watched the gate and let people in) that he should open the fucking gate right now. The Latino's red cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes puffy from crying.

The gang leader's heart broke when he looked into the sad brown eyes of Carlos, who sobbed so hard that his little body was shaking.

"_Cielito…," _Logan said gently and as soon as the gate was opened enough for Carlos to squeeze through it, he ran into Logan's arms. Logan wrapped his arms immediately around his boyfriend, burying his face into the dark locks.

"L-Logan…," Carlos cried into the black-haired one's chest, tightly grabbing Logan's shirt. He pressed his body closer to Logan, who was still resting his cheek on top of Carlos. "What's wrong, Carlos?"

"J-James… he's… gone…," Carlos whispered hoarsely and Logan hugged him tighter. "Come on, let's go inside."

Logan led Carlos inside the house, pressing the Latino to his side until they were in the living room. He pushed Carlos gently down on the couch before he sat next to him, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy. Carlos snuggled into his lover's side.

"So… what's wrong?" Logan asked carefully, rubbing Carlos' arm up and down. The Latino clung onto Logan, trying to dry his eyes with the back of his hand.

"James didn't show up to pick me up from school. And he didn't answer his phone and then I walked home but he wasn't there and then I came here because James always tells me where he is and he has never been late. Not one single time in my life. Something's wrong, Logan. I can feel it."

"Calm down, okay? I'll check." Logan said and kissed Carlos' forehead gently, before he got up and left the room. Dak was waiting outside and Logan ordered him to make some tea for the boy in his living room before he went to make some phone calls.

Logan let his people drive by James and Carlos' apartment all the time, checking if everything was alright, if someone else was watching them. If James hadn't returned after the little school incident, then Logan's people would know.

But when he called the gang member, who was watching the apartment, he only was told that the brunette had left the house earlier and that he never came back, except for the Latino, who ran into the house a few minutes ago and came out shortly after.

Logan ran a hand through his hair before he hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. Carlos was curled into a ball on the couch, sipping hot tea from a mug. When Logan entered the room the Latino looked up and he put the mug down onto the coffee table to open his arms eagerly. Logan walked over and sat down to pull Carlos onto his lap, so the shorter boy could bury his head in the crook of Logan's neck.

Logan slung his arms around Carlos, pressing him close to his body. He breathed in his scent before he kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "James didn't come home. Did he leave with Kendall?"

"Noooo." Carlos whined into Logan's skin and shook his head. His fingers clawed into Logan's back and he could feel the wetness against his neck. The gang leader ran his fingers through Carlos' black, silky hair, sighing deeply.

"I… I saw him walk away… without K-Kendall… and then… a-and then Kendall drove away with his motorcycle, but he didn't follow James… and J-James… didn't walk h-home… I thought he… h-he… would come back…,"

"Shhh… it's okay, _cielito_. I promise you, I'll find James." Logan said quietly into Carlos' ear, trying to calm him down. But the Latino was still shaking and Logan tried his best, kissing his boyfriend sweetly, hugging him tightly until he could feel that Carlos drifted into a restless sleep.

"Dak!" Logan called, not thinking about letting Carlos go.

"Yes, boss?" Dak entered the room and he looked slightly surprised to see the boy in Logan's lap. But he didn't question it.

"You remember James Diamond?"

"The hooker Kendall was seen with?"

"Exactly. Well, he's kinda missing; can you ask if someone saw him around town?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Everything, Dak. I'm calling Kendall right now. Maybe his people saw something." Logan stated and Dak nodded before he left the room to do what Logan had asked him. The black-haired gang leader shifted a little to pull his cell phone out of his pants. He didn't wake Carlos up and before he dialed Kendall number, he kissed the Latino gently, his fingers still caressing his hair.

When he called Kendall, he realized that Carlos was right.

_Something was wrong._

And it wasn't the fact that he would do everything for Carlos and also believe everything the Latino said. It was the fact that James wouldn't do this. He would never forget Carlos.

Maybe he would cancel on Kendall or on Logan, but never on Carlos.

James loved Carlos.

"Yes?" Kendall answered his phone and he sounded bored. Well, looked like James wasn't at his place either.

"Kendall!" Logan said frustrated, not in the mood to play with the blond.

"Mitchell? Hahah… sup?"

"Listen up, dick. Where's James?"

"Why?" Kendall sounded suddenly suspicious and Logan rolled his eyes annoyed at the blond for his damn jealousy.

"He's missing, Knight. Do you fucking understand that?" Logan hissed but regretted it when Carlos started to squirm in his lap.

"What are you talking about?"

"He didn't pick up Carlos from school! And I know that you also let your people spy on him, and I'm fucking sure that they told you that he picks him up every fucking day."

"…," It was quiet on the other end and Logan hoped that Kendall did understand and that they needed to find James soon. "Do you think Viper have something to do with it?"

Logan stared down at Carlos while he listened to Kendall's question. Viper was the leader of a rival gang but they lived outside the town and should know better than try to fuck with Logan or Kendall because no one was as strong and dangerous as their gangs.

Well, except from one other person, but no one knew who he was or who exactly worked for him. Just when he contacts you then you have to do what he wants or you will be dead within the next 24 hours. It's a fact and when Logan and Kendall started their gangs they had do so some runs for this person until he decided that they could take over the town.

Logan didn't like it and he bet that Kendall felt the same way, but this person was the one who gave them permission to rule this town. Without him they wouldn't have gotten this far. They wouldn't be so feared. And Logan always wondered why he never took one side. He never helped Kendall more than him and made it pretty clear that the gangs could hate each other but nothing more.

The one time where one of Kendall's members actually shot one of Logan' was the time where both leaders got hell from him and Logan knew that he never wanted to be in that situation again.

Maybe he was also the reason why the other gangs where afraid of Kendall or Logan. Logan didn't know how to contact him or how to find him. He just knew when the messages were from him.

"I don't know. Dak told me that there was a little fighting a few days ago again between my people and them because they tried to take over some part of my territory. If they witnessed your little scene… then maybe they try to get back on us."

"I sent my people out. But we should keep our eyes open."

* * *

The brunette was tied on a chair; his black shirt was ripped, so you actually could say that he was shirtless. His black jeans were shredded, too, but still covered his long legs. His chin was resting against his chest and his eyes were closed, showing that the young man was still unconscious.

A knife had cut into the tanned skin of his thigh, ripped the fabric at the same time and you could see the blood-smeared skin. And also had the dried blood soaked his jeans.

* * *

"I agree on this. But if they really kidnapped him, they are pretty much dead, right?" The smart one caressed Carlos' cheek gently, making the Latino purr softly. Logan smiled and rubbed his own cheek against Carlos' soft hair, closing his eyes for a second before he opened them again to listen to Kendall.

"You can bet on that, Mitchell. Where's Carlos?"

"Safe." Logan said smiling while he watched the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Which means? Someone's watching him?"

"He's sleeping in my arms, no one's gonna steal him, too." Logan wanted so say it normally, but his voice sounded so angry that he scared himself for a moment. He heard the blond chuckling on the other end.

"Good, because if they would have taken him, we really would have a problem."

"What do you mean?" The black-haired one furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"That we both underestimated Diamond."

"Yes, James is strong, but he has nothing to do with gang business!" Logan said puzzled, not getting what Kendall was trying to tell him.

"Really? Maybe you can tell _him_ that!"

"Him? Wha… no fucking way. James works for _him_?"

"I'm pretty sure. You remember James' playing cards? Well I assumed that they were only _Knight of Diamonds. _But then I found some _Ace of Spades_ between them."

"I know. He sent me the _Aces_! You already know that, Knight. The _Ace of Spades _is the death card and James chose it to remind me to take care of Carlos otherwise he would fucking kill me." Logan shrugged and rolled his eyes at the symbols, which James had chosen to send him and Kendall messages.

Logan nuzzled Carlos' hair and couldn't stop inhaling the other's scent. Like he would ever stop loving Carlos.

"The _Ace of Spades_ is _his _signature! _He_ never sent playing cards like James, but all of his messages were signed with a single spade, right?"

"So what? You think James works for _him_?" Logan put his chin on top of Carlos and sighed.

"Maybe. I'm not sure, but if he does then I really don't want to be his kidnapper." Kendall answered and Logan had to agree on that.

"Well… whoever it is… he's pretty much fucked." The smart one stated.

"Yep, big time."

* * *

When James finally woke up and his eyes fluttered open confused, he had to close them a second later again because of the bright light, which blinded him. His head was throbbing and he groaned slightly. His throat was dry and burned and swallowing was hard for him. He tried to ignore the headache, so he could focus on where he was.

Well, he already knew what happened to him and if he wasn't in so much pain, he would be laughing out loud right now. Someone followed him when he walked away from Carlos' high school and soon did several guys revolve him. One of them must've hit him unconscious, so they could take him away.

When he was used to the pain, which was coming from his head, he could feel that his arms and legs were strapped somewhere and it took him only a few seconds to realize that he was in a sitting position. So he was tied on a chair.

The brunette groaned again when he finally opened his eyes, trying to accustom them to the light before he could see clearly again.

"Well, well… look who's finally awake!" He heard a greasy voice say.

James blinked a few times before he looked finally up to see that seven men were standing around him. He took in his surroundings and guessed that he was in an empty factory building. A lot of such buildings were located outside from the town and most of them weren't in use anymore.

James could feel the sting coming from his leg and he looked down quickly to see the wound. He groaned a third time before he finally looked up to face his kidnappers.

"I'm sure you asking yourself what we want from you, right? But no worries, beautiful! We'll be very nice to you." The man, who stood directly in front of James, laughed filthy and then the other men, who were obviously gang members, joined in.

The brunette examined the man, who was the leader and spotted the snake, which was tattooed on his neck. He wore black leather clothes and James saw him before. He was a regular guest in the red-light district but he never came to James. In fact James saw all of these men before.

James stayed quiet and when the other were finished laughing he came closer to James, his fingertips ran along the brunette's jaw line before he gripped his chin tightly, turning his head so James was watching him.

"Mitchell didn't want to cooperate with me, so maybe he will when I tell him that I have his little cockslut. Well, and even if he doesn't care about you, I think we'll have use for that fuckable ass of yours."

James raised his eyebrow at the man, who stared down at James frustrated before he lunged out and punched the brunette in the face. "Don't be a smart-ass with me, you fucking whore!" He screamed and slapped James across the face. "I will make you regret your cockiness, bitch."

The brunette spat his blood out and coughed. He looked up at the man, who still stared down at James pissed.

_Well, the blind was placed, the raise was made and now we go all in._

* * *

Logan sighed when he entered his dark bedroom without bothering to turn the light on. It was late and he had spent the last hours trying to find James. He made phone calls, sent his people here and there to look for James but no one could tell him something new.

The brunette was still missing.

And Logan was sure that he never had talked so much to Kendall in his life before. They kept each other updated over the day, but there was still no sign of James.

The smart one felt so guilty when he looked at the sleeping Latino, who was lying in his bed, tangled in the sheets. He promised him to find James and yet he couldn't tell him something new.

When Logan stripped out of his clothes he realized that it was the first time that Carlos was in his house, in his room, in his bed. Normally they always met at the apartment, sometimes somewhere else, but never here. The black-haired man stared down at the boy with adoration.

Carlos would be safe here.

Logan slid under the blanket next to Carlos and he smiled when the shorter boy hummed in excitement before he crawled over to snuggle up against Logan's warm body. The smart one slung immediately his arms around Carlos' body, pressing the boy against him. He buried his face in the dark locks and breathed in.

Carlos' scent made him go insane.

He lowered his head more to press is lips against Carlos' forehead.

"Still nothing?" Carlos asked, voice husky from sleep.

Logan closed his eyes and shook his head, hugging his boyfriend tighter. He felt how Carlos placed both of his palms against Logan's bare chest and pushed himself up a little. Logan let go of him eventually and opened his eyes again to see that Carlos smiled warmly down at him.

"Thank you anyway." The deep brown eyes were sparkling in the darkness and Carlos leaned down to kiss the older one sweetly.

Logan returned the kiss eagerly and tangled his hands in Carlo's hair to pull the Latino further down, deepening the kiss. Carlos let the moan slip past his lips, which caused Logan to nearly lose his self-control.

No, he couldn't do that. Not in this situation. Not with James…

Carlos' tongue fought against Logan and eventually won the dominance fight against his boyfriend with a smirk. He nipped at Logan's lower lip, pulling it between his teeth before he started to kiss along Logan's jaw line. He kissed the unshaved skin, rubbing his own cheek against Logan's hard jawbone before he licked along the black-haired one's ear shell. Logan could feel the Latino smile against his skin, when he kissed the spot behind his ear.

Seriously, this wasn't the right time.

Logan was too caught up in the feeling, which Carlos caused by licking his ear that he didn't pay attention to the Spanish words Carlos purred into his ear seductively. And he also didn't notice the tanned hand, which sneaked down beneath the sheets.

Carlos actually didn't want to do that. He's just lonely and worried about Ja…

It was when Logan felt how Carlos pressed his palm against Logan's clothed cock, moving his hand slowly up and down that maybe Carlos did want it.

F_uck James._

Logan bucked up to meet Carlos' hand eagerly and an aroused moan escaped his lips. "Carlos…"

The Latino chuckled; his hand gave Logan's dick a firm squeeze before his finger ghosted over the skin above the waistband of Logan's briefs. The shorter one still licked along Logan's jaw and then hooked his finger under the waistband before he pulled the underwear down to Logan's thigh. Carlos' fingertips traveled back over the creamy skin to Logan's balls before he grabbed the soft dick and stroked him slowly.

"_¡Quiero tu verga en mi culo!"_

Logan groaned at Carlos' words, cupping the Latino's cheeks with both hand before he pulled his face up to place a heated and open-mouth kiss onto the other's lips.

"You want that, Logan?" Carlos whispered with a hoarse voice between the sloppy kisses. "You want to fuck me right here?"

"_Sí, sí…_ fuck yes, **Carlos**!"

* * *

"The number you tried to reach is currently not available!" The electronic voice told Kendall, which made the blond groan.

"Fuck you, Mitchell!" Kendall tossed his phone away, cursing under his breath. What the hell was he doing that he couldn't answer his fucking phone?

"Boss, I think we found something!" Jett came into the living room, making Kendall look up and forgot about Logan in an instant. He got up as fast as he could and followed his brunette gang member to the control room.

"What is it?" Kendall asked and stared at the dozen screens, which were in the room.

"Louis hacked the town's security cameras, which were directly connected with the police. And this one camera recorded something interesting!" Jett explained and gave the man, who was sitting in front of the screens a light punch. "Show him!"

Kendall stepped behind the man and looked at the screen, which showed him a street that was near the town's high school. After a while did someone walked into the picture and Kendall immediately knew that it was James.

Cocky bastard.

James walked down the road like he fucking wanted to be attacked. And shortly stepped another person in the picture, who walked faster than James and when he approached the brunette there were suddenly a few people. James stopped and watched how the black-clothed people encircled him. Kendall watched concentrated how they said something to James but the brunette stayed calm and when one of them pulled an object from behind him did James again nothing.

"What the fuck?" Kendall hissed when he saw how his lover was hit unconscious.

The video stopped and Louis turned around, watching his boss carefully. "There's nothing else but I could zoom in the people and one had a snake tattoo."

"Viper."

Kendall clenched his jaw and clawed his fingers into the leather seat behind which he was currently standing. "That _fucker_."

Jett flinched, knowing that his boss was no fun when he was pissed of like that. "They lived outside the town. There are a few closed factories. Should we check them?"

Kendall nodded, but before Jett could leave did he grab the brunette wrist and hold him back. The blond closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. "Just… be careful… I don't want to find Diamond with a bullet in his head."

"We will. I will also call Mitchell's people." Jett said and Kendall let go of his arm so he could go and do his job. The band leader bit his lip and stared back at the screen, which showed a frozen picture of James, who was lying on the ground and seven men, who hovered over the pretty brunette.

* * *

James groaned when the fist connected with his face. Seriously, if these fuckers leave any scars he will so go after them.

Even if he's dead.

He looked up and his dilated eyes stared angry at the band leader, which he wasn't supposed to know. The one with the snake tattoo had a strong grasp of James' jaw so he could turn the brunette's head like he wanted.

"Too bad I have to ruin your pretty face but it's your own fault that you got involved with Mitchell."

James raised his eyebrow questionably. "Whoever does the research for you sucks at it!" The brunette grinned amused, which made the other male only angrier.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

James laughed loudly. "I'm not fucking Mitchell!"

The gang leader's eye twitched. "WHAT?"

The brunette laughed again. "I'm not fucking Mitchell!" He repeated calmly, waiting how the man called Viper, slowly lost his control.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Viper screamed furiously before he faced his own band members. "WHAT DOES THIS WHORE MEAN BY THAT?"

"Well it obviously means what it means, I'm not fucking Mitchell."

"But my men saw you two together! You're his whore!"

"No, I'm not... the only one I'm fucking is Knight!"

Viper paled and James snickered amused, then he threw his head back and laughed out loud. The gang leader fumbled with his belt and pulled out a gun, which he pressed against James' scalp. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He gritted through his teeth dangerously but James just stopped laughing while he looked at Viper straight in the eye, hazel eyes slowly becoming dark.

"Don't look at me like that, you slut! You want to be punished or what? Maybe you're craving dick, aren't you? Do you want to suck my dick?" The gang leader laughed and the other man made the same, coming closer to encircle James.

Viper snickered and made work of the zipper of his pants. "Looks like I should teach you a little lesson!"

James lowered his head and breathed in, a smile creeping to his lips.

"What the fuck are you grinning about?" One of the other men screamed when he saw it and stepped behind James to grab his already abused arms to slam his back into the hard wood of the chair. But when James didn't do a sound Viper growled under his breath.

"You little piece of shit! I'll make you my slut now!"

James looked up and the other male stumbled back surprised. Black eyes were looking at him calmly but still deadly. Viper swallowed and shook his head before stepped closer again, laughing nervously to overplay the weird feeling.

He wanted to pull his pants down when he heard a gasp from the man, who still stood behind James. He was looking at his hands with a shocked expression. "What the fuck?" The man whispered and looked up to meet his leader's confused and angry eyes.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Viper screamed again, losing his patience with every second but his gang member stumbled back and wanted to go as far away from James as possible, eyes widened in shock.

Viper rolled his eyes and looked down at James, who smirked up to him with teasing eyes.

"There's one rule out there everyone should know..." The brunette said with low voice slowly and Viper stared down at him, unable to speak.

"... don't ever try to fuck with me." James ended and turned his head to stare at the afraid man, who was walked back even more, now that that the brunette was looking at him directly.

"What does that mean? Are you threatening me?" Viper laughed and grabbed James chin to hold his face steady while he reached to his pants again.

"Shouldn't you tell him?" James said once more with a low voice, totally calm and relaxed. He crooked his head and smiled again.

Viper stared at the brunette, not getting what he wanted from him, but when his gang member winced, did he look up and stared at him annoyed. "What? What should you tell me? Fucking say it already!"

"H-His arm." The man stuttered and pointed to James' back. Viper groaned and let go of James' pretty face before he walked around the chained man to look whatever the fuck scared his man to death. He looked down at the tanned arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the...," The gang leader stopped when he finally saw it. He leaned down and grabbed James' right arm to look at it better. Make-up was scratched away, revealing a tattoo. Viper rubbed over James' skin roughly, wanting to know what secret the brunette had hide. He was grinning triumphantly, thinking that it was something he could use against the pretty man and maybe get a fuck out of it.

But his smile dropped the second the tattoo was uncovered.

He heard James laughed again and the gang leader stumbled back as well, staring at the back of James' head. That couldn't be possible. No way, this was happening.

"You know...," James chuckled and held his head high, an amused smiled still on his lips, while his dark eyes darted around. "... now that you know my dirty little secret...," He joked and turned his head to stare into Viper shocked eyes. His smile grew wider and he blinked confident at the other man.

"... I'm afraid that I now have to kill you."

* * *

Logan groaned in pleasure when Carlos scraped his teeth over the inside of his thighs slowly, placing a few kisses on the creamy skin. When he was with Logan in the beginning he was rather shy than so active. He didn't know what to do or how to react and asked Logan what he should do and if he did it right. It was the first time that Carlos realized how much Logan felt for him. The Latino saw how the gang leader lost his patience fast with other people, how he even screamed at James a few times and when the topic came to Kendall was he freaking out.

He never was like that with Carlos, always sweet and caring, wanting to make it as comfortable as possible for him. He was such a hopeless romantic sometimes, making Carlos grin like a love-struck girl and giggle excitingly. He never was rough to him - at least not when Carlos didn't ask for - and he could be so sweet and nice and handsome and...

Carlos sighed against Logan's thigh and he stopped the love bite making before he gave the soft skin a sweet skin, humming against it.

"Are you asleep or something?" Logan asked confused and heaved himself up to rest on his elbows and look at Carlos, who was still lying between his legs and now looking up to the black-haired one with glassy eyes. "What's wrong, _cielito_?" Logan asked immediately and wanted to lean down but Carlos stopped him when he laid a hand onto his stomach and pressed him back down.

He gave one of the thighs a last sweet kiss before he started to crawl up Logan's body, forgetting is original mission why he went down on him in the first place. Carlos settled onto Logan's stomach, his knees and calves pressing left and right into Logan's side while his hands slid down the other's chest.

"What's wrong, babe?" Logan asked again and his dark, brown eyes became a little less lustful but more careful for a moment. Carlos smiled down at the older man with bright, loved eyes before he leaned down, nestling his face in the crook of Logan's neck. His hands wandered over Logan's chest and over his collarbones to take a grip on his strong shoulders.

"I love you."

Logan heard the raven-haired boy clearly, even if Carlos had mumbled the words against Logan's neck, breathing hot and teasing near his ear and the soft spot behind the ear. The black-haired man reached up and took a hold on Carlos' strong hips, thumbs rubbing smoothly circles over the natural tanned skin. Logan breathed in before he slid his hands up Carlos' back and rested them on the other's bare shoulder blades.

The gang leader closed his eyes and then he started to cross his hands and pressed Carlos closer to his body, hugging him as tight as he could and nuzzling his face into the boy's short black hair. One on his hands wandered down again and slung itself around Carlos' waist while the other one snuck further up until his fingers were running through the raven locks.

"I love you, too." Logan whispered in Carlos' ear and breathed in the other's scent as his life would depend on. He felt Carlos' caress his skin before he looked up and met Logan's eyes smiling. "I know." Carlos smirked and leaned down to press his lips softly onto Logan, moving them just slightly. Logan responded to the sweet kiss eagerly, knowing that this was Carlos' favorite way to kiss. The Latino parted his mouth just a little bit and Logan's fingers started to massage the other's scalp. Carlos hummed against Logan's lips satisfied and he reached up to cup the gang leader's cheek with both hands, moving his lips still in synchronization with Logan's.

When Carlos breaks away, his cheek is redden from the heat. His brown eyes were blown wide and his breathing came rapidly from his lungs. Logan smirked when he felt Carlos' erection against his stomach because he had blinded it out for the last minutes while Carlos wanted to be all sweet with him.

Carlos blinked and grinned sheepishly before he leaned down to steal another kiss from Logan.

The black-haired one turned them around, so he was now hovering over Carlos and grinned when the other one looked up to him with these innocent, chocolate brown eyes. He chuckled into Logan's chest and his hands snuck down to Logan's ass, giving the cheeks a firm squeeze.

Logan watched Carlos closely before he slammed his lips onto Carlos' ones, the sweetness was gone in an instant but neither of them cared. Logan's tongue snuck his way into Carlos' mouth and explored the warmth of it everywhere. Teeth clasped against each other and at some point Logan could taste blood when he bit don onto Carlos' lower lip.

His hands roamed over the tanned body and when Carlos hugged his waist with his legs and crossed them behind his back, Logan grinned when his fingers traced further down, over Carlos' hip bones and down the inside of his thighs, where he stooped to tickle his lover teasing - which earned him a hard slap from Carlos - before he finally reached down between Carlos' legs to rub over the puckered entrance.

Carlos jerked his hips upwards at this moment and groaned before he bit down onto Logan's shoulder. "Hurry up, you stupid..."

Logan stopped all his movements and now looked Carlos in the eyes, seeing how the shorter one blushed such a deep red that Logan though he would became invisible against the dark sheets. "I meant... I didn't want... I'm..." Carlos stuttered totally embarrassed while Logan raised his eyebrows at the Latino. He chuckled then and leaned down to kiss Carlos again, who was too surprised that he couldn't response.

"You're just too cute." Logan sighed against his lips and closed his eyes but when Carlos still didn't responded did he look up again before he broke the kiss. Carlos pouted and his stared up to Logan with sad eyes.

"Seriously, if you give me now that I-want-to-be-hot-instead-of-cute-and-cuddle-crap I won't sleep with you tonight."

Carlos pouted even more and Logan rolled his eyes before he groaned and rested his forehead against Carlos' flustered skin. "What do you want?"

Carlos smiled a winning smile because he got what he wanted. Logan always gave him what he wanted. "I'll tell you later!" Carlos said, tilting his head and kissing the corner of Logan's lips before he tried to reach the nightstand to their right. Logan looked up again and stared at Carlos with confused eyes.

He always did this. Stopping right there and trying to make him give in to some stupid wish. Well, who would say try, he always got his wish in the end, no matter how childish and stupid it was. Logan wouldn't say no to Carlos.

After he rolled his eyes again did Logan reach out to pull the drawer of the nightstand open to the tube of lube, which he stored in there. He popped the cap open with his thumb before he wanted to squeeze the liquid into the palm of his other hand but Carlos stopped him when he grabbed his wrist. He held out his hand and looked at Logan with big eyes.

"Let me prepare myself!" Carlos said with a low voice and Logan just stared at him for a moment before he reacted and squeezed the lube in Carlos' hands. The Latino rubbed his fingers until all of them were slick and slippery and then he smirked at Logan and his hand snuck down between their bodies, streaking both erections in the process before he grinned up sheepishly to Logan and started to stretch himself.

Logan groaned at this thought and suddenly he was away from Carlos and sat on his knees on the edge of the bed while he watched how one of the raven-hair's fingers disappeared in his tight hole.

"Carlos..." Logan panted and reached out to touch his lover, but Carlos slapped his hand away with a rebuking expression on his face. Logan frowned at that and grabbed the lube now with a huff before he slicked his hand as well and started to stroke his dick.

Carlos watched how Logan got himself ready and he licked his lips hungry, cursing himself that he missed to blow him earlier. While he inserted a second finger and began to scissor them wildly did Logan stare back at Carlos with hungry, dark eyes.

"That's enough." The black-haired one growled and grabbed Carlos' wrist to pull his fingers out of himself. Carlos snickered but his laugh got stuck in his throat when Logan threw both of his legs over his shoulder and lined himself in front of Carlos' entrance. Carlos adjusted his hips right and his legs, which where both hanging over Logan's shoulders, were shaking in anticipation.

"**Fuck me already!**" Carlos hissed at Logan when the gang leader didn't move immediately. Logan just grinned down at him teasingly before he connected their lips and as well their bodies. Carlos arched his back when Logan entered in one movement.

"_¡Vamos!_"

Logan grunted when he pulled out of Carlos' tight hole again, so that only his tip remained in him. He grabbed Carlos' hips with both hands and clawed his fingers into the tanned skin before he pulled Carlos forwards while he snapped his hips back.

Carlos screamed and threw his head back in the cushions while Logan started to move his hips, slamming in and out of his lover. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies soon and Logan's hand kept slipping from Carlos' hips while the Latino pushed himself forwards to feel Logan deeper inside of him.

"Harder, Logan... c'mon!" Carlos cried when Logan finally found his prostate and started to abuse that place with his cock constantly. Carlos felt the knots in his stomach and his toes curled themselves eagerly. Logan panted again and grabbed the Latino's erected dick while he stroked it with his hot hand. He thrusted in and out of the tight heat and when he squeezed Carlos' hard-on at the same moment he hit his prostate again, the shorter boy came with a grunt and painted both of their stomachs white with his cum.

"**C**-**Carlos**..."

Logan grabbed Carlos' thighs and continued his movements before he also came close over Carlos. While he climaxed did slump on Carlos body and filled the raven-haired boy with his hot semen. Logan breathed against Carlos' heated skin and laid his check on the other's chest when Carlos started to ran his fingers through the sweat matted black locks.

The gang leader purred and gently reached up to pull Carlos' legs from his shoulders, so the Latino could hug his waist instead. Carlos hissed at the pain because his legs were still limp from his orgasm and he was too exhausted to move that much. Logan kissed Carlos on the cheek and turned them around, pulling out of Carlos while he did and Carlos loosened his legs again, so he could just lie on top of Logan. The black-haired one slung his arms around the Latino and now Carlos rested his cheek against Logan's sweaty chest, his hand still buried in the black locks.

Logan fumbled around until he found the sheet, which they discarded a while ago, and pulled it over the two bodies before he continued to hug Carlos closely. He sighed in the raven hair deeply and Carlos answered with a sigh too, then he started to rub his cheek on Logan's chest, humming slightly. He kissed the pale skin softly and buried his face in Logan's chest.

"Please don't hate me."

"Why should I hate you, _cielito_?" Logan said softly - as good as he could with his hoarse voice - and kissed the top of Carlos' head.

"James made me lie to you!"

Logan squirmed under the raven-haired boy and made Carlos look up, chin still resting on his chest. The older one narrowed his eyebrows and crooked his head at his lover confused.

"You promised me to give me what I want and now I ask you to not hate me. Please don't hate me, Logan!" Carlos begged with huge, blown, brown eyes, which started to water slightly. He was afraid and claimed Logan as his when he hugged him too, burying his face in Logan's chest. He whimpered and covered the other male's chest with light and sweet kisses.

"Carlos... _Carlos_...," Logan said warmly and patted the shorter ones' back.

"... _cielito_...,"

Carlos looked up at the Spanish pet name, which only he and Logan used, and stared at the gang leader with sad eyes. "I didn't know what he was about to do... if I had...," The Latino blabbered and his eyes darted around in Logan's room.

Logan was still confused. What made James Carlos say? What could...

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, CARLOS?" Logan hollered and nearly jumped out of the bed to put his black jeans on and storm out of his bedroom. Carlos looked after him and sighed.

He knew that James' plan only could have been stupid.

* * *

The blond was sitting in his car and talking to Logan over his headset. "What do you mean this was a trap?"

"James told Carlos to tell us that he was kidnapped but he planned it from the beginning. It was his fucking plan, Kendall. What the fuck has James to do with Viper?" Logan screamed furiously over the phone and Kendall guessed that he was also sitting in his car.

"We'll find out soon. My people spotted Viper in the old tire factory. It's the second building on the right. Jett is already there and watching the situation." Kendall said and saw that he will arrive the building soon.

"Yeah, he called Dak. My people are there, too. We'll be there in 2 minutes or so."

"We?"

"I brought Carlos along."

"Hiii Kendall!"

"Uhm.. hi, Carlos." Kendall said amused while he listened how Logan gushed to Carlos about being quiet and staying where he was. He chuckled before he spoke up again.

"So what now? We're going in, right?"

"Yes."

Logan's answer was satisfactory enough for Kendall and he hung up, knowing that he had to wait for the other gang leader. The blond arrived at the factory and parked outside, not caring if someone saw him or not.

He waited just a few minutes but then did Logan's black Mustang park next to him.

The blond got his gun, cocking it before he opened his car door and stepped outside in the cool morning air. The sun was bright and shinning warmly down onto the two men.

Logan nodded to Kendall and pressed the button on his car key, locking Carlos in the Mustang. The Latino was pouting and watched how the gang leaders approached the empty factory.

"Jett and Dak are coming in from the other side." Kendall informed the black-haired one, who was now also loading his gun.

"Do you think Viper wants to negotiate about something?" Logan whispered to Kendall, when they both were about to enter the hall. Kendall thought about that but shrugged then.

Logan nodded and then they both thrusted the heavy metal doors open just to freeze in place when they saw the revealed scene in front of them.

"JAMES!"

Kendall ran to the person, who was chained to a chair and sat in the middle of the room. Logan called after the blond and was about to shoot everyone, who would surprise them but Kendall ignored him and fell in front of James on his knees. James' chin was resting on his chest and his brown locks stuck together because of his dried blood. There was blood everywhere on the floor, James' jeans were ripped and he had a huge wound on his thigh. He only wore the shreds of his former shirt and his upper body was covered in dark, dried blood.

"J-James... Ja...," Kendall swallowed and tilted James' head upwards to cup his cheeks. He wiped the hair out of his face and tried to make him open his eyes. "Please... babe... talk to me...,"

Kendall scooted closer and placed a kiss onto James' lips carefully before he checked his breathing. It was there and Kendall closed his eyes before he pulled James' head to his chest, kissing the brown hair lovingly.

"K-Kendall...," Logan stood there and stared behind James and Kendall, who, finally looked up to stare at the black-haired one before he followed the other's glance.

His breath got stuck in this throat and he let go of James to stand up and walk over. "Oh. My. God."

Logan and he were staring at a pile of bodies, all dead and covered in blood. Kendall spotted Viper on top of them and he walked over to find the other gang leader with a headshot lying there. The snake tattoo was clearly visible at his neck and his eyes wide open, afraid of the last thing he saw before he died.

"What happened here?" Logan asked and came over just to stop and look down confused. He leaned down and picked up a piece of paper, which was covered in blood as well. But then he realized what it was and he stopped and stared down at the playing card in his hand. Despite the dark blood Logan could still recognize _which_ card he was holding in his hands.

"Knight."

"Mitchell."

Both men looked up when they called each other at the same time.

"I found something."

"Me too."

Logan stared at the card and walked over to show it the blond leader, who was staring at James' back confused. The black-haired one held out the card and Kendall's gaze dropped to look at it, eyes widening. "It's an _Ace of Spades_." Logan stated and stared at the familiar card. Then it was true. _He_ had something to do with this but… why and how?

Then he realized that Kendall said he found something too, and he looked up to follow Kendall's glance now, the _Ace of Spades_ was flowing out of his hand and to the dirty ground, face up.

"What the hell..." Logan breathed out in horror and stared at James' arms, which were still chained together. His glance wandered to the card, which he had dropped and then back to the tattooed forearm.

"That's impossible." He stepped closer and crouched down to examine the tattoo better, Kendall following him straight. "That little fucker...," The blond spit out when Logan turned James' arm carefully so that they could see the whole tattoo.

The tattoo showed a complete playing card. The borders of the card were outlined thick with the black ink and in two of the corners stood a black A together with the small symbol beneath it. The black Spade was in the middle of the Card, huge and impressive and whoever saw it would understand what this card would mean.

"If you two idiots don't untie me in the next 5 seconds I'm so gonna kick your asses!"

Kendall and Logan both looked up when they heard James' hoarse voice hiss the words out while he started to squirm. The black-haired one stared down at the brunette's hands and up to Kendall, not knowing what he should do. But the blond rolled his eyes and took out a knife to crack the lock open.

"Finally!" James breathed out when he was free and started to rub his wrist immediately. "These motherfuckers let me sit here for over 18 hours! I mean .. what the fuck!" The brunette cursed and ran a hand through his hair just to groan in frustration. "Blood... really?" He stared at the dead bodies with hatred eyes before he stood up, wincing at the pain. He looked down at his thigh and let out a huff. "That will leave a scar. I told them I'll kill them if they left a scar on my body. But they didn't want to listen... hey... that's what you get when you try to fuck with James Diamond!" James ranted while he started walking to the open door. Jett, Dak and the other gang members of Logan's and Kendall's gang already stood outside, waiting for their individual leaders to give them orders.

Logan stared after James, so did Kendall and both were just speechless. What was going on?

"Jett!" The blond called and his friend came in when he heard his name.

"Yes, boss?"

"Get rid of the bodies!"

"Sure, boss." Jett called a few other members together and they walked inside while Logan and Kendall slowly walked back outside. They didn't speak and when they came outside was the first thing they noticed was Carlos, who hammered against the Mustang's windows and was screaming bloody hell at James. The brunette stood next to the black car and stared at the Latino confused, not hearing what he was saying exactly.

"You know...," James started when Logan and Kendall approached him but he was shut up when Logan's fist connected with his jaw.

Kendall's eyes widened and he grabbed Logan by the shoulder, pulling him back while James stumbled backwards, holding his chin with a surprised expression. "Ouch... what was that for?" The brunette hissed in Logan's direction, hazel eyes slightly becoming dark. Carlos' wild knocking was ignored by him and also Logan didn't pay attention to the Latino.

"I don't give a fuck who or what you are, Diamond! But I will say it one time only and you better listen to me or I will screw you over like Satan himself had caught you! Do you understand that, pretty boy? Don't mess with me and don't even think about pulling Carlos into this again. I will come to your fucking apartment and kill you with my own hands if he plays a role ever again in your little games, alright?" Logan panted and stared at the brunette with furious eyes.

Carlos' knocking calmed down and he was looking at his boyfriend with his head crooked. He tried to call Logan's name and the black-haired one finally unlocked the car, so the Latino could jump outside and rush to his lover's side.

"It's okay, _cielito_. I was never in danger! James gave me his thing and he said that if someone should threaten me then I should just show them the thing and he would let me go in an instant." Carlos said and slung his arms around Logan's neck, placing a kiss on the other's cheek to call him down. Logan's arms snuck around Carlos and he looked down while the black-haired one smiled sheepishly up to him.

"What thing did he give you, Carlos?" Logan asked confused and rubbed his hands over Carlos' back. The Latino reached behind and pulled a playing card out of the back pocket of his jeans. "This card here. I carry it with me all the time." Carlos grinned and showed Logan another _Ace of Spade_s, which made the gang leader frown. He looked up to meet James' amused eyes.

Kendall stepped over to James because he had watched the whole scene in silent until now. "You okay?" He asked carefully and James stared at him confused. "What kind of stupid question is that?" James rolled his eyes at the blond but Kendall's bottle green eyes just looked at James calmly.

James watched Kendall closely, who bit his lower lip nervously. The brunette crooked his head before he walked forwards, reaching out to grab Kendall's cheeks and pull him towards him, so he could kiss him eagerly. Kendall returned the kiss instantly and slung his arms around James' neck, sighing into the kiss satisfied.

The brunette pulled away smiling, while his eyes looked into Kendall's. "I heard what you said and I felt what you did." James whispered with a low voice and leaned forwards to steal another kiss. "Thank you, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and he turned around to face Logan to nod to him. "Let's go home."

Logan nodded as well and he led Carlos to his Mustang while Kendall grabbed James' hand and pulled him to his car. He texted Jett every other instruction they needed before he got in the car and left the property, Logan close behind him.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this card?" Carlos asked and looked at James when they were alone in the apartment again. Kendall and Logan had brought them home and while Kendall helped James get clean while Logan helped Carlos make dinner. It was still weird through, having Kendall and Logan in the same room without the yelling and all that other stuff, but they survived the evening and now they were gone and Carlos and James were alone once again.

"What card?" James asked while he put the plates in the dishwasher.

"The _Ace of Spades_. You gave me the card when I moved in with you and said it was for my protection. You have a tattoo of the same card on your forearm. Why do you cover it up with make-up anyway? What's that point then?"

James smiled at the Latino and closed the dishwasher when he was finished. He leaned against the counter and looked at the shorter boy. "You remember the story I told you when you were younger? The one about the knight and the prince?"

"Yes. The knight wanted to protect the prince all the time but the prince had much more power than the night and protected and help the knight secretly without that the knight knew it."

"And why did he do that?"

"That the knight felt like he was a knight, like he was the only one, who could protect the prince, even the prince protected him more. And because the prince loved the knight so much did he play the vulnerable one for the knight."

"And?"

"The knight loved the prince too, but when he found out in the end that the prince was secretly helping him he forgave him because of his love to the prince and they lived happily ever after."

James sighed deeply and looked down at his tattoo, tracing his fingertips over the black spade. "And sometimes the prince wished that he really could be saved by the knight without any tricks, but the prince was too powerful in his land that all the bad people feared him and he just couldn't disappear and stop his reign."

James sighed again and Carlos looked at him with sympathetic smile before he walked over to the brunette and tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure Kendall would forgive you, too."

The brunette stared at the Latino, who walked now smiling to his room to get ready for bed. James lips twitched and he smiled at Carlos' words while his eyes wandered back to the _Ace of Spades_, which was inked forever in his skin.

* * *

Later this night did James receive a call from one of the hookers he had worked with and the brunette got ready to go down to the red light district. When he arrived at the familiar building and stepped inside he was soon greeted by a man called Nick.

"James, did you hear what happened to Viper?" The red-haired one whispered quietly to the brunette. "He was found dead with a few others of his gang. Everyone says that _he _killed them."

"What makes everyone think that?" James asked calmly while he walked with Nick upstairs, where the hookers had their personal rooms to which they could invite customers to.

"They found an _Ace of Spades_ there. That's _his _signature, right?" Nick asked interested and James slowly nodded.

"And why should _he _have killed Viper and his puppies?"

"They found their place and it looks like they planned a vendetta against Knight and his gang. Some old conflicts, which were still haunting them. It looked like they had planned to blow up Knight's whole house. But somehow _he _found out and stopped them before they could do it. Knight's a lucky guy, huh?" Nick said and stopped in front of a door. James nodded again, but stayed silent.

"Yeah... lucky him. So where's the new one?"

"In there. His name is Luke, we found him just a few hours ago but he is stubborn and wants to work as a hooker. We called you because you always talk to the new ones first." Nick said and stepped back a little.

"Sure. I'll take it from here." James said and Nick nodded before he walked away.

The brunette breathed in, the he opened slowly the red-painted door and stepped in. The young boy turned his head in surprise and stood up when he saw James walking in.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes and James took in his appearance before he answered him.

"James Diamond."

"I'm Luke."

"I know." James grinned and stepped closer to examine the blond a little bit better. "You're cute and I'm sure you will make a lot of money here."

"Good. That's why I'm here." The boy replied, making James grin even wider. "What do you want from me?"

"Just to tell you a few rules." James said calmly and walked over to the sink, which was in one corner of the room. He turned the water one and took a towel to soak it a little before he turned the water off again. He took the towel and turned around to walk back to the door again.

"Rule Number 1: Don't ever lie to me!" James gently rubbed the towel over his tanned right forearm. "Rule Number 2: You will never offer yourself to Kendall Knight or Logan Mitchell!" James dried his arm again with the towel before he threw it away, showing his tattoo, which was now revealed, to the young hooker. The blond's eyes widen in fear and the stumbled back a little.

"And Rule Number 3: The assholes, who will come to you, will talk a lot while they have sex with you. If they spill something important then you will report it to me asap. Got it?"

"A-and what if I don't?" Luke asked stuttering and James stepped closer, making the blond stumble backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he was falling down with a huff.

"You know what his card means, don't you?"

Luke nodded instantly. "I-It's the _Ace of Spades. _That's _his _signature."

James let out a silvery laugh. "Wrong. That's not his signature. That is _my _signature."

The blond's eyes widened again and he scooted as far away from James as possible while he stared at the brunette in horror.

James leaned down a little, so he could whisper his next words with a low voice.

"And if you break one of my rules then I'm afraid that I'll have to kill you."

* * *

James was walking out of the whorehouse when he finished his conversation with the blond hooker to his satisfaction and got his word that he would do everything what James wanted from him. The brunette was grinning triumphantly because this was the same way he got the information about Viper.

When a car pulled up next to him, he already knew who the driver was. He sighed and stopped walking, what the car did as well, and before walked around the car to get in.

"Did you follow me, Knight?" James asked when he buckled himself and turned around to face the blond driver with an amused grin.

Kendall refused to answer and kept driving, ignoring James successfully. The brunette huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest while he looked outside.

"I talked to Logan." Kendall said after a while in the silence.

"Since when did you two become BFFs?" James hissed and rolled his eyes.

"Since he told me your little fairytale, which you used to tell Carlos. And Carlos tells it Logan all the time. But he didn't make any sense to him until today." Kendall gave back as response and finally pulled over to park the car. He unbuckled himself and leaned over to James, his eyes traveling to the brunette's forearm.

"So, you are really _him_?" The blond asked chuckling and his hand snuck down to caress James' thigh. James raised his eyebrow at Kendall when the blond leaned closer and started to kiss James' jawline.

"And what if I am _him_?" James asked and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the leather seat. Kendall grabbed the inside of his leg firmly while his other hand snuck up the cup James' cheek.

"I wouldn't be mad at you for lying to me!"

"Really?" James wanted to know and opened his eyes again. He looked down and saw how Kendall's bright green eyes shined through his golden bangs to look up the meet James' hazel ones. His thumb rubbed over James' cheek and he smiled warmly at the brunette.

"No." Kendall leaned forwards and brought their lips together hungrily. "I wouldn't."

James hummed against the blond's lips and reached up to pull at the golden locks eagerly. Kendall leaned back and was looking into the brunette's eyes again.

"I would forgive you like the knight forgave his prince."

"Why?" James suddenly wanted to know, eyes shining excitingly.

"Because I'm the one who fucks the most powerful bad boy." Kendall grinned and James' eyes lost a bit of their shine. He looked away but Kendall grabbed his chin and tilted his head back, so he could look James in the eyes. He leaned closer and his hot breath streaked the brunette's lips.

"And because the knight loves the prince too much to not forgive him."

And then Kendall stole another kiss from James.


End file.
